


Jealousy

by Wendino



Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Summary: Sid liked to think he was a fairly patient guy. Sure he had his moments, but everyone did on occasion! However, the one thing Sid could not say in good conscious was that he wasn’t the jealous type. Maybe he’d spent too much time around Kain or something, but Sidney had become slightly possessive of the two dark dorks. It wasn’t something that popped up often though, so it was never really noticed and Sid figured he’d be fine! Boy was life about to throw him a curveball.
Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605298





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wanted to try my hand at a spicier fic than I'm used to... 'expand my horizons' and all that shit

Sid liked to think he was a fairly patient guy. Sure he had his moments, but everyone did on occasion! However, the one thing Sid could not say in good conscious was that he wasn’t the jealous type. Maybe he’d spent too much time around Kain or something, but Sidney had become slightly possessive of the two dark dorks. It wasn’t something that popped up often though, so it was never really noticed and Sid figured he’d be fine! Boy was life about to throw him a curveball.

He’d spent the day hanging around Kain and chatting with some of the other recruits in TC’s base when he started feeling off. A clenching sensation in his chest caught him off guard and raised some eyebrows from those surrounding him. He waved them off though since the feeling quickly passed, and the conversation went back to normal. He couldn't help but wonder about the feeling, and quickly pieced it together when he saw Ryan walk into the room with some woman hanging off him. The other recruits and Kain hushed up as they did, and the conversation between Ryan and the red-head had Sid narrowing his eyes and digging his nails into his palms.

“What do you say Broody~ Why don’t you come with me and I can show you what it’s like to be with a real woman~” Ryan didn’t offer any response, just shrugging her off of himself and walking away. The woman didn’t seem put off at all, in fact she seemed even more into it.

“Ooh I love it when they play hard to get!” Sid barely suppressed a growl that threatened to escape him as the group watched her walk off in a different direction. The conversation started up again, but Sid was only half listening.

“Man, poor guy… I’d hate to be in Victoria’s line of fire,” one of the other soldiers said with a shudder.

“Whaaaat? She’s not so bad,” Kain argued, and Sid glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Tch, that’s because she's as bad as you,” another soldier shot back. Sid stopped listening after that, too busy getting lost in his thoughts. He knew Ry kept their relationship a secret mostly for Sidney’s own safety, but if it meant having to deal with this crushing weight on his chest then to hell with it! He excused himself from the group, stating he remembered he had something to do for Yü. He ignored the weird looks he got, and the knowing look from Kain as he walked off. He made a quick detour to Yü to ask him to cover for him just in case, before circling back around to Ryan’s room. He knocked twice before stepping into the room. He was greeted by Pepper, who quacked at him until he picked her up.

“Well hello there Pep! Is your dad around?” She quacked at him, which he took as a no since Pepper would’ve been at Ryan’s feet if he were.

“Well we can wait for him together how ‘bout that?” Sid sat down to wait, Pepper immediately making herself at home in his lap as he gently pet her feathers. Ryan took his sweet time coming back, which did nothing to settle the turmoil in Sid’s chest as he was left with his thoughts. He wouldn’t have even noticed his partner’s arrival if not for Pepper suddenly getting up and quacking excitedly.

“Sid?”

“Hey Ry… Sorry I got distracted and didn’t hear you come back,” he smiled, though it didnt quite reach his eyes. Ryan gave him a weird look before setting Pepper back onto her bed.

“What’s on your mind? Kain mentioned you’d gone off to help Yü with something, which is your usual excuse for when you need some alone time.” Sid winced internally, knowing he’d have to come up with a better lie in the future.

“Nothing-”

“Don’t lie to me Sidney,” Ryan cut him off tiredly, “If you don't want to talk that’s fine but don’t lie.” Sid shut his mouth and looked away. Ryan sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

“... Is what's-her-name always like that…” Ryan gave him another weird look and Sid shook his head.

“Nevermind, it’s dumb.”

“If you mean Victoria, then unfortunately yes. She’s like that with almost everyone… what’s brought this on?”

“Like I said, it’s noth-”

“Wait a minute,” Ryan, to Sid’s growing annoyance, cut him off again, “are you seriously jealous of her?!” Sid bristled and growled.

“I’m not jealous.” Ryan muffled his laugh and pulled Sid so he was leaning on him.

“Good, cuz there's nothing to be jealous of,” Ryan said, “She’s not my type, nor have I ever had any interest in her. I wouldn’t touch that with a 40 ft pole!” Sid still felt bitter jealousy lingering in his chest but huffed a laugh nonetheless. 

“If you say so ry-bread…” Sid muttered. Ryan tilted Sid’s head so they were looking each other eye to eye. A mischievous smirk replaced the affectionate smile he had earlier and Sid felt a blush creeping across his cheeks.

“You know, if you wont take me at my word~” With a yelp, Sid found himself pushed back against the bed with Ryan hovering over him.

“I guess I’ll just have to prove it to you~” Ryan purred, sending shivers down Sid’s spine. He leaned down, Sid meeting him halfway in a gentle kiss. It was softer than expected from the usually cold second-in-command, and Sid cherished every second of it knowing he was one of the few, maybe even the only person to see Ryan like this. He pulled away for a brief moment to admire the other leaning over him, eyes glancing down briefly at Ryan’s lips before going back up to meet his eyes. 

“Rye…”

“Shh, let me take care of you.” He leaned down again and caught Sid in another kiss, more eager this time as his hands snuck under his shirt. Sid shivered again and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, one hand tangling into the other’s hair. They pulled apart breathlessly for the briefest moment as both made quick work of tossing aside their shirts, before Ryan started nipping and kissing along his neck and shoulders as Sid threaded his hands back through the other’s hair. Sid let out a soft groan at a particularly hard bite and his grip tightened its hold on Ryan’s hair, earning him a growl. He could feel his own arousal growing and Ryan’s wandering hand didn’t help as it squeezed his thigh.

“God Ry, when’d you get so soft,” Sid joked breathlessly. Ryan snorted and lifted his head from where he was marking Sid’s neck to give him a peck to his cheek.

“Only around you, you’ve ruined me,” he joked back as he pulled out a small bottle of lube out of a nearby drawer.

“That's been my evil plot all along. Your reputation will never recover once I’m done.” The two dissolved into quiet laughter and another round of breathless kisses as Ryan repositioned himself between Sid’s legs. Both groaned a bit as he ground down against Sid’s crotch, and Sid locked his legs around Ryan’s waist to try and urge him on. He felt Ryan’s free hand unbutton and slip past the hem of his jeans before his breath caught in his throat as Ryan palmed his cock over his underwear. Sid ground against his hand and whined softly, one hand tightening on Ryan’s hair again as the other dug his nails into the other’s shoulder. 

“Ry… Ryan c’mon I thought you were gonna prove me wrong.”

“And I will. Have patience, young padawan.”

“Oh my god if I wasn't so turned on right now I would leave you hanging just for that.” Sid snapped, though there was no real heat behind it and Ryan just laughed and nipped at his neck again. He leaned back and untangled himself from Sid’s legs long enough to remove the other’s pants and boxers before resettling back into his earlier spot. Sid watched as Ryan trailed light kisses along his inner thighs and stomach and squirmed impatiently. 

“Ryaaan,” Sid whined, his earlier pout back and not caring how desperate he sounded. He was rewarded by Ryan wrapping a hand around the base of his shaft, causing him to gasp and buck his hips into the other’s grip. Sid bit down hard on his lip as Ryan dipped his head down and took the head of his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head torturously slow as his free hand teased Sid’s entrance. Sid tangled his hands into the sheets and swore breathlessly

“Fuckin’ hell Ry, youre too fuckin good at that,” he rambled, stumbling over his words as Ryan took him deeper into his mouth. Between that and the fingers currently spreading him open, Sid could feel the heat quickly starting to pool in his stomach and his rambles became less coherent.

“Ry-! Ry im gonna- fuck, i-” he groaned. Ryan just gave him another mischievous look before taking Sid’s cock all the way into his mouth. Sid came with a sputtering cry, nails tearing small holes into the sheets as he did. Ryan popped off with a self-satisfied smirk and left more little kisses along Sid’s thighs as the other settled down.

“God I can’t stand your face right now, you look like a cat that caught a canary,” Sid muttered, covering his face with his arm. 

“Love you too, my little canary~”

“... love you too ry-bread…” Sid pushed himself up slightly and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck to hide his blush. He felt more than heard the other’s laugh and smiled.

“So how long are you gonna keep the pants on?”

“You're insatiable.”

“And youre fuckin’ hot! Besides, it’s only fair I return the favor.” He nipped at Ryan’s neck and grinned when the other growled.

“You’re lucky you're cute,” Ryan joked as he untangled himself from Sid once more to unbutton his own pants. Sid just tilted his head and smiled innocently as he waited for Ryan to come back. Now both fully naked, Ryan gently pushed Sid back against the bed as he positioned himself against Sid’s entrance, one hand resting on Sid’s hip and the other propping himself up. Sid bit his lip again as Ryan slowly pushed in, his hands once again holding tight around his neck. There was a brief moment of pause once Ryan bottomed out, both relishing in the intimacy and closeness of the other.

“Fuck I forgot how good this felt,” Ryan groaned. Sid could only nod in agreement, shifting his hips to get Ryan to move. Not needing much more urging than that, Ryan pulled back slowly until he was almost out before pushing back in again. He set a steady rhythm at first, slowly picking up the pace as Sid rolled his hips to meet each thrust. Sid buried his face back into the crook of Ryan’s neck, both panting and groaning as Ryan fucked into him. The hand at Sid’s hip moved to stroke Sid’s cock again as both drew close to their climax. Sid, in a brief moment of clarity, bit down hard on Ryan’s neck, causing the other to groan loudly and stutter in his movements. Sid could feel tears pricking at his eyes as he came a second time, Ryan not far behind as he finished with a growl of Sid’s name. Neither moved for a while as they came down from their shared high, hearts beating hard and panting as they slowly calmed down. Sid was vaguely aware of Ryan pulling himself out and stepping away, and let out a whine that earned him a soft chuckle.

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere, just getting something to clean you up,” Ryan murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Sid’s forehead. True to his word, he was back in no time with a wet rag and some extra blankets. Sid was too tired to do much more than nuzzle against him as Ryan wiped off his stomach and legs. Eventually he started to feel the wariness creep up on him as well and with a yawn Ryan crawled into his bed next to Sid, who wasted no time in cuddling up close to him. 

“Hey Ry..”

“Hm?”

“Thank you…” Ryan didn’t respond, but Sid felt Ryan pull him closer to his chest as they dozed off.

To Sid’s immense joy, the mark he’d left on Ryan’s neck lingered for days and was just high enough that his shirt didn't cover it completely. It was the talk of the recruits for weeks and made Icky-Vicky fume, so he counted it as a win in his book.


End file.
